Kiss Me Once
by samtwddaryl
Summary: A Daryl Dixon Original Fanfiction. It follows my original character Sami as she joins the Prison Group and falls in love with Daryl.


Kiss me Once- a Daryl Dixon Fanfiction

Chapter 1

I was walking, walking for miles. Until he picked me up. He came out of nowhere on a Motorcycle. Crossbow on back wearing a leather jacket. He looked cool, I haven't seen anyone (alive) for about 2 months. I was with a group, 1 man and 2 young women (one which was very pregnant) but they sadly died as we were lost in the thick Georgia Trees for miles. I had to put them down. It was sad, I cried.

As he rode Closer, I waved at him. He stopped.

"Hey!"

"how long have you been out here Sweetie?" the mysterious man said

"too long, I was with-" I was cut off

"if you need help, I need you to answer a few questions "- the man snapped while looking at me in a sad way

" How many walkers have you killed?"

" too many to count" I said being honest

"Now, sweetie you need to tell me truthfully, How many people have you killed, and why?"

"ive never killed anyone, unless they were walkers" I told him, looking into his eyes, a pretty green color.

"do you have a group?" he asked

"I did, they died."I looked down, he had scruffy boots.

" Okay, Honey we'll help you, Get one"- he pointed to his motorcycle.

" Im Sami" I told him.

"yep" he mumbled.

He revved up the motorcycle, and we drove off.

We rode for a while maybe 20 minutes Time goes by so quickly nowadays. We got to this open Pathway of road and trees

"Honey get ready" He yelled as he sped up.

We rode through a patch of walkers infront of a Gate.

"oh mah god"- I whispered

The rusty red gate with brown sharpened sticks on them opened as a child with a sheriffs hat pulled a rope on the otherside. It looked like a prison

The man stopped the motorcycle. And parked it on its kickstand

"Come with me" he demanded as he grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going" I asked scared.

I looked around there was women and children working and playing at a outdoor seating cooking area, It looks like its a large group of people that live here.

"I need you to talk to someone if you want to stay" he said as we walked into a building.

"Is it safe in hear"- I asked.

"Yah honey your safe" he told me

I took a long look at him as we were walking, he was attractive and strong he seemed kind, but then also leader-like.

He took me into a cell, and plopped me on the bed.

"stay here, I'll be right back, give me your weapon, you can get it back later" he mubbled.

He walked off. The bed was pretty comfortable, I haven't had a bed since this thing all started.

He brought back a man, another scruffy looking man.

"Hello, my name is rick, and your name?" he asked

"Sami" I said as I stood up to shake his hand.

" so Sami how long have you been alone?" Rick asked

"'bout 2 months maybe 3. I lost track of time"

"ha-ha I can see how that can happen" rick chuckled

"Do you have any useful skills that would benefit the group" he asked

"well I'm good at washing and cooking and any artistic things, before all of this happened, I was a computer programmer, but that's not very useful now" I told him

"Excellent I think maybe you would be perfect at helping us bring power and water to the buildings" rick exclaimed.

"This hear is Daryl you two will be bunk mates since he doesn't have anyone in his cell" rick explained.

Rick walked off. Daryl sat down on the bed next to me.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking" Daryl asked

" I'm only 18" I told him

"Oh" he sounded disappointed

"What?" I asked

"I Picked you up because I thought you were cute but your 18." He stuttered

"um well.. Its ok, I thought you were cute, age doesn't matter since were both adults." I told him reassuring

He got up and took my arm

"I got to show u somewhere babe" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me up.

We walked out of the building into another building. He opened the door for me, and we walked into an office type room. I guess this was the administration building for when this was a prison. He shut the door, it was an office that he brought me to. He walked over to the brown desk in the middle of the room and opened the drawer while glaring at me. He reached in and took out a Bottle of Vodka, and two glasses. He put the glasses on the desk letting them go from in-between his fingers. He unscrewed the top of the Bottle of Vodka, he poured it while he liked his lip. He spilt a little on the table. I came closer. I grabbed the Glass and took it in one shot. He grabbed my waist and then took the shot of Vodka. He then threw the Glass across the room. He then grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall and started to kiss my neck while putting his hand up my shirt. I took off my shirt exposing my bra that he unhooked in a snap. He took of his pants as I did. he threw me down on the group softly but aggressive. I liked it like that.

He whispered in my ear "I'm not gonna stop until you come" he put the tip in at first and then he fully put it in. it hurt, he was really big and I was a virgin so I was expecting it to hurt. He started pumping in and out, in and out.

"Fuck me harder" I Told him as he flipped me over to do it doggy style. He went faster and faster for about 5 minutes after he came Until I came.

"Oh my fuck" I yelled as the orgasm shook through my whole body.

He stood up on his knees and grabbed the vodka and opened it and took a big Swig and poured some down my throat and then kissed me.

I stood up and got dressed.

"That was fun" I whispered

"Was it your first" he asked

I nodded as I put on my pants.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Daryl apologized

"No it's ok, it was fun. Made me feel more human than I have felt in a long time" I reassured him so that he didn't feel bad.

"Well honey maybe we could do this every day or something?" Daryl requested.

"Maybe" I told him as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the Building.


End file.
